


Even Unto Infinity

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: New Normal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' everyday is not what it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Unto Infinity

Like every other morning for the past year and more, Remus' day starts with the click of a turning lock. Once it would not have woken him, now it brings him instantly alert, ready for his master.

Just like every other day, he is fed and washed and returned to his place, to do as he is bid, just like every other day he does not allow himself to think, not even for a moment, about the days when he used to see the sun every day, when he was his own, and free.

Today is like every other day.


End file.
